


Cuddle Buddy

by PrincessMeganFire



Series: AHS Requests [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Everyone in the hotel is one big family, Impromptu cuddles, James is so done, John constantly pulling James into his lap, Liz still misses Tristan, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMeganFire/pseuds/PrincessMeganFire
Summary: John always pulls James into his lap for no reason whatsoever.
Relationships: John Lowe/James Patrick March, Tristan Duffy/Liz Taylor (American Horror Story)
Series: AHS Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850470
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nyma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyma/gifts).



> I’m not sure if this was even a prompt or just something said in the comments, but either way I got bored and made something out of it, even if it’s shorter than usual.

“Jamessssss,” John whined, watching his boyfriend pace the room, deep in thought. He always looked so hot when he did that: back straight; cold black eyes staring directly out in front of him; not a drop of emotion in his face, not even a frown. However, James being so preoccupied with some new crazy plan to kill even more people for whatever reason meant that John got less of his boyfriend.

Sure, James let John be with him whisky he thought and planned out and sometimes even carried out his plans - though John didn’t really have much of the stomach to actually witness the deaths compared to when he didn’t even know that he himself were doing them - but it wasn’t the same. James often planned in his head, didn’t let anyone else know what was going on until the very minute it happened, which meant that John was often left in dead silence for an hour or two, and that just bored him.

James glanced down slightly at where his boyfriend was perched in his bed, rolling his eyes before getting back to his pacing. 

About five minutes down the line, John couldn’t deal with his boredom any more. He walked right up to James and pulled him down onto his lap on the bed, arms tightening in a grip that not even the ghost could get out of with phasing through, and James hated being reminded of his death sentence to the hotel, so phasing through in a ghostly manner was not an option.

“What are you doing?” James grumbled, hands fumbling to try and pull John’s apart. “If you can think whilst walking, you can thinking whilst sitting here. I’m bored babe, I need you to excite me a little.”  
“This is your idea of excitement?”  
“This is my idea of enjoying time with my boyfriend in a way that should my children walk in I don’t have to explain an awkward situation.”  
“This is why I never had kids.”

XX~•~•XX

“...John. Let me go.” 

John ignored James flat out, refusing to move his arms whilst he sat at the bar chatting with Alex about Holden and Scarlett.

James had merely been walking by, not even intending to stop, but John had pulled him in once again, placing him in a deathly grip on his lap which James wasn’t too pleased about being in.

“At least you’re have a boyfriend who’ll do that for you. I don’t even know where Tristan fucking is.” Liz hissed at James as she passed him a scotch.

XX~•~•XX

James wasn’t even phased when he felt John’s arms wrap around his waist and pull him once again into his lap. Did it matter than James was in a conversation with Will Drake? No. Did the conversation continue but with Will day in the chair opposite James and John? Yes.

Even the other hotel residents were used to it by now. Even the ones who didn’t live here. Word had gotten out: awful hotel owner wrapped around his boyfriends little finger.

XX~•~•XX

“You know they only ignore it cause you’re the scariest person in the hotel.” John chuckled as he lay with James in their bed. “They don’t want to comment in case you kill the living ones and put the dead ones in a place they can’t escape from. Everyone fears you here, I think that’s hot.” John’s wet lips were sucking dark hickey’s into James’s neck between his words, opting to ignore them fading almost as soon as he sucked them there in the first place. 

“It’s not fear, my friend. It may have been at the beginning of their hotel lives, but not any more. Now they’re like family, our family, so when they see you pull awkward shit like that they don’t just turn a blind eye, they are used to us acting as like this as we are their family, and family don’t judge each other.”

“When did you get so big on family?”

“When I decided that everyone in the hotel is either my child or my sibling - no exceptions.”

“Me?”

“Except you. You’re always going to be my only exception.”


End file.
